31 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-31 ; Comments *The first 90 minutes of the show are available. Sessions *Robert Ward & The Otis Grand Blues Band. One and only session. Recorded 01 June 1993. No known commercial release. The songs 'Fear No Evil' and 'Strictly Reserved For You' are not included on the available recording. *7 Year Bitch. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 03 April 1993. Session recorded 24 April 1994. No known official commercial release, however the complete session was bootlegged on a 7"EP '1993 Peel Sessions'. The songs 'The Scratch' and 'Dead Men Don't Rape' are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *Today Is The Day: ‘I Bent Scared (Various Artists CD – 1993 Sampler)’ (Amphetamine Reptile Records) *Victoria Kings: ‘Wee Juok (CD – The Mighty Kings Of Benga)’ (Globe Style) *7 Year Bitch: ‘Damn Good And Well’ (Peel Session) *Exquisite Corpse: ‘Hi-Fi Therapy (12 inch)’ (KK Records) *Archbishop Kebab: ‘Too Drunk Too Punk (LP – Beyond Ma Ken)’ (Trottell Records) *Rulers: 'Copasetic (CD – Rudies All Round: Rude Boy Records 66-67)’ (Trojan Records) *Bratmobile: ‘I Love You, You Little Crocodile (7 inch – Working Holiday May)’ (Simple Machines) *Walkingseeds: ‘’Mirrorshades (7 inch)’ (Butcher’s Hook) : (11:30 news) * Pussycat Trash: ‘Hot Bed’ (7 inch – Plink Plonk Pink Punk)’ (Chocolate Narcotic) *Curve: ‘Triumph (CD Single – Blackerthreetracker)’ (Anxious Records) : (JP: ‘If you were listening to Andy’s Kershaw programme earlier on this evening and I certainly hope that you were. You would have heard a first half of a session from Robert Ward & The Otis Grand Blues Band running through both programmes. And the first one from the ensemble coming up on this programme in just a moment.’) *Robert Ward & The Otis Grand Blues Band: ‘White Fox’ (Peel Session) *Tony Burrello: The Sound Of Worms (split 7" with Lucia Palmela - The Sound Of Worms / Walking On The Moon) Singles Only Label SOL-243-7 *7 Year Bitch: ‘Knot’ (Peel Session) *Knights Of The Occasional Table: ‘Um, Baby! (CD - Knees Up Mother Earth)’ (Fairy Cake Universe) *Blood Sausage: ‘Static (10 inch LP – Happy Little Bullshit Boy)’ (Wiiija) : (JP: ‘Here’s further grief and anguish for those of you who are Sonic Youth completists.’) *Free Kitten: 'Yoshimi Vs Mascis (Split 7 inch – 1993 Japan Tour Special Edition EP)’ (Time Bomb) : (JP: ‘Go to it collectors. I’ve got mine!’) *Ruins: ‘Sac (7 inch – 0’33”)’ (HG Fact) *Mono Men: ‘Reset (10 inch LP – Shut The Fuck Up)’ (Estrus Records) *Collapsed Lung: ‘Rotostak (CD Single – Thundersley Invacar)’ (Deceptive) *Stereolab / Nurse With Wound: ‘Exploding Head Movie (10 inch – Crumb Duck)’ (Clawfist) *7 Year Bitch: ‘Rock A Bye Baby’ (Peel Session) *Eat Static: ‘Nucleus Trance (Various Artists CD - Volume Seven)’ (Volume) *Voodoo Queens: ‘Kenuwee Head (10 inch)’ (Too Pure) *Workdogs: ‘I Saw Mummy Do The Wild Thing (7 inch – Electric Mutt)’ (In The Red Recordings) : (12:30 news) *Linus: Driven Thing (7" Linus) Bone ‎– BUD 1''' §''' *Medusa Cyclone: Burner (7" Burner) Manta Ray Fleet ‎– No. 4''' §''' *?: ? ( [ ]) ' §' *Pork: Wicked Ways (7" Squeal) International Pop Underground – Vol. XXXVIII''' §''' *Robert Ward & The Otis Grand Blues Band: Fear No Evil (session)' §' *Neophyte: Level Creator (12" The Three Amiga's E.P.) Rotterdam Records ROT-022''' §''' *7 Year Bitch: Dead Men Don't Rape (session)' §' *Table: Spindrift (7" Spindrift) Homestead Records HMS201-7''' §''' *The Harvest Ministers: If It Kills Me And It Will (single If It Kills Me And It Will) Sarah Records SARAH 84''' §''' *Sakis Et Le Groupe Dynamic-System: Cyclone (LP Cyclone) Sonodisc ‎– LP 66868''' §''' *Pet UFO: Washington Avenue (7" Washington Avenue) Burnt Sienna Records ‎– BRSV 5639''' @''' *Frantic Spiders: You're Dead (7" You're Dead EP) Hometown Atrocities ‎– Frantic 001''' §''' *Exit Condition: Strong And True (7" Exit Condition / Reverse) Vitamin Z Records ‎– VZ1''' §''' *Freddie Fresh: Dislexis (12" Comatone EP) EXperimental ‎– EX-09''' §''' *Shorty: ? (album Thumb Days) Gasoline Boost Records GB 06''' §''' *Robert Ward & The Otis Grand Blues Band: Strictly Reserved For You (session)' §' *Caterpillar: Velvet Ears (7" Velvet Ears) Compulsiv Music ‎– CPS 010''' §''' *news *Butterfly Child: Kissed (EP Ghetto Speak) Rough Trade''' §''' *Nico: Hydrolik (12" Mind Flux) ESP Records ‎– ESP 9136-1''' §''' *7 Year Bitch: The Scratch (session)' §' *Blueboy: Try Happiness ( [ ])' §' *Blind Willie Johnson: Dark Was The Night (v/a album The Slide Guitar: Bottles, Knives & Steel) #''' *Dreamfish: Fishology (album Dreamfish) '''# Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-07-31 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 62 part 2 (with introductions) *3) 1993-07-xx Peel Show LE184 ;Length *1) 01:33:22 *2) 47:16 (28:06-29:50) *3) 1:29:59 (51:14-1:00:31) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 62 *3) Created from LE184 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel July 1993 Lee Tape 184 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *3) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector